Bloo's wishes
by spacekitty1214
Summary: Bloo finds an imaginary friend who can grant him any 5 wishes he wants. But will he use them wisely? or will he get selfish and make some bad wishes?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everybody! This is my second fan fiction ever. I have been tossing this idea around for some time now, I hope you enjoy!**

"But Maaaa-aaaaaac! Whyyyyyyy?!" Questioned the short blue blob,

"Because I said so! Plus, what do you think Mr. Herriman would think if I imagined up all sorts of different friends just for you!" The boy explained rolling his eyes.

"It's just one Mac! He wouldn't even notice! We get tons of new friends every day! What's one more?" Bloo begged putting his arm around his 8 year-old creator.

"Bloo! I said no! Mr. Herriman would so notice a giant bouncy castle! Why don't you just buy one?" Mac asked stomping into the kitchen for a snack.

"Because! I have no moneeeeeeeyyyyy!Plus imagining one up would be soooooo much easier!" Bloo argued his best friend snatching a juice-box out of his hands.

Mac opened the cupboard to grab a bag of chips, then sitting down on the large red couch to watch some Friday afternoon cartoons.

"Come on Mac! I know you want a giant, no no no, HUGE, colorful, super bouncy castle too!" Bloo pushed, standing in front of the television.

"Bloo! How many times do I need to say no!" Mac got up off the couch and began to chase his imaginary friend all around the house. At this point Bloo was just laughing hysterically.

The creation turned to see where his best friend was, and saw that he was just behind him, what he didn't see was that he was just feet away from crashing into Mr. Herriman; the tall British bunny who helped run the mansion that held all of the imaginary friends.

"OOF! Watch it man I'm trying to race- oh… uh hi there Mr. Harriman. We were just, uh, just."

"Running in the halls again Mister Bloo, Greetings Master Mac, how was your day at school? Charming I hope." The rabbit bounced over to where the boys stood, looking down on them in a very intimidating way.

"Uh, yeah school was great. Thanks Mister Herriman."

"Mister Bloo that is the third time today that I have caught you running, and of course you know what that means."

"UGGGHHH again?"

"That's right Mister Bloo, to your room until supper." The rabbit turned his back and hopped back down the stairs to dust."

"UGGGGHHHHH! Why do I always get in trouble and you don't? It's not fair!" The blue blog scowled and turned to his room, of which he shared with many other imaginary friends.

"You know the answer to that Bloo, I'm not an imaginary friend like you Bloo."

"Ugh, I wish I were a human like you, and I could just be your brother, and never have to put up with Mr. Harriman's stupid rules anymore!" Bloo shut the door after entering his room, only to be greeted by a strange stick-like guy with eyes popping out of the front.

"I hear you've got wishes."

"Yeah, so." Said the blue blob, plopping down on his bed with a hidden video-game."

"I think I can help. Grant is the name, wishes are my game."

"Yeah, hi, so what can you do for me?" Questioned the blue blob, not taking his eyes off of the hand-held device.

"Don't you get it you irresponsible little twerp! I can grant you wishes! I am a wand! Anything you want! You get a whole 5 wishes."

This caught Bloo's attention, eh peeked up from his game and looked straight into the wands eyes. "Really?! Anything I want!"

"Well, I mean there are a few acceptations like-"But the creature was cut off.

"I wish I had a super big, super yummy sandwich!" Bloo pushed now jumping on the bed with excitement.

A sandwich the size of the room lined up from wall to wall stacked high with different condiments, appeared and Bloo's eyes widened.

"For my second wish, WAIT! Hmm, I should really share this with Mac, he would love this! We could decide on our wishes together." Bloo stated jumping off of his bed to enjoy his extra-large sub.

"Well, what about wanting to be a boy, or even better, switching with Mac, YOU could be HIS creator! You can visit him, and only HE will get in trouble." This caught Bloo's attention as he chomped down on his sandwich. He stopped and waddled over to the stick.

"I'm listening…"

"This would teach him a lesson, this would show him exactly how you feel to wait around your whole day for a boy, who throws you under the bus for everything. This could solve your problems."

"Hmm, I'll think about it, let me and Mac have a few wishes before we jump to something like that." Just as he said that the dinner bell rang and he bounced to his feet, ready to run down the stairs to dinner, "Uh, I'll talk to you again after dinner." Stated the imaginary friend.

As soon as he walked into the dining area, he saw his best friend with a seat open on one side. He took a seat in between Mac, and Eduardo, the big purple monster with big horns. It was spaghetti night.

"How were your cartoons Mac? Did you enjoy them without me?"

Mac gave a glare and looked at his imaginary friend. "You should've listened."

"Hey Mac, I have a secret, after dinner meet me in my room, there's this guy, and he grants wishes, and… I'll show you when we get up there."

…..

"Come on Mac, hurry up!" Whined the blue creature. "Where is he? I asked him to be here after dinner."

Mac burst through the doors to the large bedroom, only to be welcomed by Bloo, and… some stick guy.

"What? Who's this?"

"This here is my new pal, Grant. He grants wishes, any 5 you want!"

"Whoa! That's so cool! Now you can get that bouncy castle you wanted!"

"Yes, yes I can Mac, but… what I truly wanted to call you up here for is to discuss, equality. You see Mac, it has come to my attention that no matter what you do around here, you never seem to get in trouble. I have brought that to my pal Grant's attention too. See, we have come up with a great plan to… switch places, you know, like, I'm Mac, you're Bloo. That way maybe you'll get a better sight on things.

"Bloo, don't be ridiculous! You can't just switch placed like that! Why would you even want to do that, it doesn't seem to bother Wilt, or Coco, or Ed, or any of the imaginary friends here at Fosters, except you. Probably because you never pay any attention to the rules!" Mac argued at his friends who wasn't making any sense to him at all.

"Yes… yes I suppose you're right, it doesn't bother them does it. Maybe that's because they're blind to my genius, they don't see that this is all un-fair!" Bloo raised his voice.

"Bloo, just calm down, if you just listened to some of Mister Harriman's rules I'm sure it wouldn't feel this way.

"Grant… I wish…. I wish that Mac and I switched places, and I was the creator, and Mac was MY imaginary friend!"

"Wish… granted." With a flick of the head a great flash and a big exploding sound took up the room.

"Bloo! What have you done?"

**Alright, that's it for this chapter! Please review! Next chapter will get in depth of the situation, and Bloo will be in a tight situation. Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Whoa… Is that really what I look like?" The selfish Bloo questioned observing his old body.

"BLOO! Change us back! What have you done! What is everybody going to think when they see this?!" Mac yelled at his strangely chilled friend.

"Relax! Nobody will notice, remember… you look exactly like me! Just act like me and no one will notice!" With that, Mac realized that this was his opportunity to get back at his mischievous friend, he bolted out of the doors, leaving, Bloo/Mac alone in the big room.

Mac bolted down to the kitchen, where the tall red-headed Frankie was washing the dishes from dinner, and seemed to have trouble with an extra-large stack that was ready to fall over.

"Hey uh… oh it's you Bloo, can you get Mac, I need some help carrying these dishes." Mac just walked over and stood on the counter sipping from a juice box that was placed on the counter.

"I LOVE YOU FRANKIE!" Mac yelled, causing her to drop the dishes, Mac bolted out of there like no tomorrow, straight into Mister Harriman's office.

"Oh, dear master Bloo, if you could just give me a hand with these files, that would be so much appreciated." Mister Herriman asked, surrounded by un-orderly files.

This only gave Mac the idea of making it even worse. He ripped, tore, threw and crumpled the files laying out in the open. Mac dashed away, right after seeing Mister Harriman's face turn a brighter-than-bright red.

"COME BACK HERE BLOO!" at this point both Mister Herriman, and Frankie were chasing him. Mac grabbed a crayon and scribbled on the walls on his way back to Bloo's room.

Mac entered the room and slammed the door behind him. "HA! Beat that Bloo! Now what good is your STUPID wish doing for you?" Mac said in Bloo's squeaky voice.

Bloo had a smug look on his face as he turned to face his creator, in his body. "Oh, it's done me tons of good already." With that he hopped off of the large bed and opened the door, which reviled a more than angry Mister Herriman, and a furious Frankie.

"BLOOOOOOOOO!" The two screeched through their teeth.

It hit Mac, that he would be the one receiving the punishment, even if it was worth ruining the already tarnished reputation of his best friend.

"Uh, uh… Sorry?" He managed as he looked to Bloo, chilling in the corner.

"Ha! Nice try Mac, like I haven't tried THAT before." Bloo mumbled to him.

"Sorry won't cut it this time mister! Bathroom duty for a week… no TWO weeks!" Mister Herriman yelled hopping away.

"Geez! What did you do?" Bloo questioned hopping over to Mac.

With a look of dismay Mac answered "I-I yelled to Frankie that I loved her, and made her drop her dishes, and messed with Mister Herrimans files, right before scribbling on the walls…"

"What? Now why would you do that? What kind of hidden genius are you? Wow, I knew you had some mischief in you."

"BLOO! Un-wish this right now!"

"Uh, sorry buddy. No can do. I'm not taking the punishment for that one! Give it 2 weeks, and maybe I'll un-do it."

"Bloo! I can't live in Fosters for 2 weeks! What about Mom, and Terrence. And school, and Homework?! My grades will slip because you won't know what to do! Not to mention, my mom will find out eventually! She's gotta notice something's up with her own child! Come on Bloo! Just un-do this wish, it's not funny!"

"You just don't think it's funny, because you got yourself in a heap of trouble. Just call your mom and ask for a sleepover! It is Friday, I'm sure she'll be fine with it."

"Good idea Bloo… wait, you have to ask Mister Herriman, and call Mom, and don't you think it would be a bit fishy if I did?" Mac stated referring to his new, blue form.

"Right, right. YO, Mister H!"

"Bloo! Talk like me!"

"Oh oh right. A-HEM! "Mister Herriman! Won't you be a kind gentleman and hop your wee fluffy butt over here so I may ask you a question?" Bloo called down the hall.

"BLOO! I don't talk like that!"

"Oh yes you do! You should hear yourself, quite the bore actually."

Mac was a bit angry at his friend, but decided to let it slide. Mister Herriman burst through the doors.

"Yes, Master Mac, what would you like?" The bunny-man fixed his monocle and stared the boy down.

"Can I spend the night?" Bloo said, almost too relaxed.

"Why certainly, as long as your mother is alright with it, I'm sure it's fine."

"Sweet, lemme just ring up the ma… I mean let me use the telephone to contact my mother." Mac and Mister Herriman looked wide-eyed at Bloo as he was handed the phone.

"Uh, hi… mom, can I stay the night at Fosters? No. No. No. N- Wait yes. No, Wilt won't mind lending me one. Okay… Love you too. Bye" the one sided conversation came to a stop. "Yeah, it's cool."

"Splendid. Master Bloo, might I request an apology is in order for Miss Frankie."

Mac turned red as he shuffled off to find Frankie and give her his apologies.

…

Frankie was found, sitting on the couch with a bag of chips, surprisingly not busy like usual. Mac/Bloo sat down next to her and cleared his thought. Frankie just looked over and smirked a bit.

"Look, Frankie, I'm sorry I yelled at you and made you drop those dishes that was pretty immature." Frankie looked surprised at Bloo, as she turned, wide-eyed at him, almost choking on her chips.

"Wow Bloo, I must say, I am pretty impressed! That was pretty mature of you."

Mac couldn't help but blush, right before skittering off before she saw him. Mac passed by many other friends without a word, afraid to blow his cover any more than he already had. Even when Wilt said hi, he had to carry on, because Mac knew that they would see something was wrong.

Mac entered the room to see a crowd of friends surrounding what looked like himself (Bloo) He leaned in to get a better close and saw Bloo chugging a large bottle of coke, the crowd we just cheering him on, after finishing the coke, he leaned over and started on a plate of cookies.

"NO! Mac screamed over the crowd, who froze in place."

At this point Bloo was buzzing.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Mac yelled "SUGAR RUSH!"


	3. Chapter 3

Eduardo hit the floor covering his head, shaking with fear of sugar-high Mac. The group hit the floor, preparing themselves for the terrors that they knew lie ahead. In that instant, Bloo/Mac went flying across the room, tearing down pictures, jumping on beds, knocking over lamps, it looked like a true disaster-area. Bloo continued to bounce off the walls, as Wilt guided the other imaginary friends out of the room. Yelling, and screaming came from all sides of the house.

"WHO GAVE MAC SUGAR?!" Frankie yelled over the crowd.

"I'm sorry Frankie, but Mac did this himself." Wilt stated, guarding some of the smaller friends.

The angry red-head stomped under the chandelier that Bloo was now swinging from. "MAC! HOW MUCH SUGAR DID YOU HAVE?!" Bloo jumped from the chandelier onto the top bunk of his bed and began to bounce, and dance with pure joy of the magical sugar.

Mister Herriman hopped over and snatched the short eight year old from the bunk, holding him by the back of his wrinkled red shirt. "Stop this at once master Mac, I mean it! Don't make us strap you down like we did last Halloween."

Mac (err… Bloo?), Mister Herriman, Ed, and Frankie worked together to tie Bloo down. But he got free from the tied ropes. Mac went dashing through the doors into the open road, and ran down the street.

"Send out the search party!" Madam Foster called as the elite group of searchers came stomping down the stairs.

"Bloo should know by now that I can't take sugar."Mac stated bouncing away. As he turned around he ran into the messy haired Frankie.

"What was that?"

"Uh, uh nothing!" Mac stated sweating nervously.

"I was just, uh talking about Bloo, I mean me… I MEAN MAC… and uh, how I- HE can't eat sugar." Mac stated trying to slip away.

Frankie grabbed his little blue wrist and lead him into the kitchen "Oh no, you are explaining this. Something's going on. You're acting really weird… weirder than usual. Is it a girl? Do you need advice?"

"What? No. But there is a problem." Mac said, ready to give in.

"What is it?" Frankie pushed, leaning in to hear it.

Mac realized that he couldn't go telling people about this, Grant would be kicked out of Fosters, and that just wasn't fair, and his mom would probably NEVER let him see Bloo again, considering this was one of the biggest mistakes, so he then decided to keep it to himself and come up with a different story.

"Uh, the other day, Mac and I were playing around outside and I uh, I fell, and I just can't remember stuff, so I uh, yeah… that's what happened."

"Hmm, when did you become such a bad liar? Now tell me the truth." Just then Bloo, and the others came bursting through the doors, with Bloo in hand, he had a crazed look on his face, but he knew the rush wouldn't last much longer, and soon he would crash.

Mac was saved. Frankie rushed over to help the others out, and Mac slipped away from the crowd forming around Bloo.

_Bloo's gotta unwish this wish! Things are gonna start getting even MORE out of hand as they already are._ Mac thought bouncing away into Bloo's room.

…

Things had quieted down after a while, and it was time for the friends to go to sleep. Mac and Bloo crawled into the warm bouncy bunk below Eduardo, who was crawling up the top to sleep with his pile of stuffed animals. Wilt rolled under the bed and tried to cover himself with his green blanket, but no matter what his feet were sticking out. Coco fluffed her nest and curled in, closing her peaceful eyes. Soon enough Frankie came in and got the friends ready for bed. She fluffed coco's nest, tucked Wilts feet in, and gave Ed a toy that had droped from above. When she got to Bloo and Mac she leaned over and kissed them both on the heads and messed up Macs hair a bit (which made Bloo a bit frustrated) Mac began to blsh, because he had never received a kiss from Frankie, so he turned in his covers to face Bloo. Frankie finished her goodnights and shut the lights out, closing the door with a small creek.

Once he was certain that the rest of the room was asleep, Mac shook Bloo awake, Bloo sat up with a jolt and looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"What do you want?" Bloo managed to mumble.

"Shh, we've gotta unwish this wish. Bloo, people are going to start noticing, Frankie is already onto us."

"What's the big deal if someone knows."

"Wouldn't that just take the fun out of being me?" Mac questioned.

Bloo got a big smile on his face. "You're right Mac, this is fun. Which is why I'm not going to unnwish this wish for a while. Besides, you should be thankful. You get to be the most awesome imaginary friend that ever lived."

Mac was beginning to lose his temper. "Change me back. I have school to worry about."

"No. If we're going to be friends, I wasn't the full experience of being you." Bloo argued, turnign to face away from Mac. "Besides, it's not like you have anything better to do than to be me." Bloo said a matter-of-factily.

Mac was turning red (well I guess Bloo was) "Change me back Bloo!" Mac rolled over and shoved Bloo. I guess he shoved him harder than he thought though because Bloo fell right off the side of the bed.

"OOF! What was that for?!" Bloo almost yelled.

"For not changing me back!"

Wilt sleepilly stuck his head out from under the bed. "I'm sorry but can you two keep it down a bit, it's pretty late. I'm sorry was that to mean."

Bloo crawled back into bed and stuck his tongue out at his friend. Mac just rolled his eyes and turned to face the opposite way. "Sorry Wilt." Mac managed, but he was already asleep.

…

Frankie woke the house up at 7 (like usual) and the boys rolled out of bed, both tired from a sleepless night.

"Rise and shine everybody! Breakfast in ten!" Bloo moaned and hid his head under his covers. "What's the matter Mac?" Frankie pushed pulling the blankets off of the two boys.

"ugggggghhhhh whaaaaaaaa-aaaaaat?" Bloo asked rubbing his eyes.

"I said dinner is in ten. That's not like you Mac."

The group shuffled to the dining room and took their seats, ready for the breakfast Frankie had prepared for them.

"Master Mac, your mother called and would like you home by noon." Mr. Herriman held from the top of the table. Mac and Bloo looked at eachother, almost forgetting about having to send Bloo to his house. Their eyes widened. Mac pulled Bloo aside.

"BLOO! What are we going to do! My own mother is going to notice that you'er not me!"

"Relax Mac, I have it under control! She wont notice a thing!"

"You better be prepared Bloo."

"Uh, Seῆor azul. You are spilling the syrup." Ed stammered.

"Mac looked down and saw that he was pooring syrup onto his plate, and it was overflowing the plate. He got a frustrated face and placed the syrup down, before walking into the kitchen to get a wet cloth to clean it up.

After walking back into the room, Mac noticed the whole room looking at him with surprize, and Bloo at the table with his head on the table as if to say 'That's not how I act'. Mac shuffled back to his seat and wiped up the mess he made, still all eyes laid on him, watching him… take responsibility.

That was it, Mac grabbed Bloo by the back of Mac's shirt and drug him into the other room.

"I can't do this any more! Change us back!"

"Hmm, your'e right, maybe this isn't what I wanted. Now I just want the kid experience, you know, like be a kid for a while, go to school, experience it for a bit." Without noticing, Ed walked by and admited to wanting the same.

"Si! The kid experience! Oh how wonderful it would be to be a child like you Seῆor Mac."

"That would be pretty cool." Wilt addded, walking into the room to join the conversation.

"Cocococococococococococo!" Coco pushed, wanting in on it.

Bloo pushed Mac aside. "What do you think? Should we share Grant with them, and let them be humans for a while?"

"Are you crazy?! We have to keep this down low."

"Good news my friends! We are willing to share a wish with you." Bloo said turning to face them.

"NO BLOOOOOooooooo-" Mac faded off.

"I'm sorry Bloo, but that's not you, that's Mac."

"Behold! I am Bloo!" The others gasped a bit. "That's right! Grant, the new stick, he switched us."

"Yeah, thanks to Bloo's perfect plan. And now he wont unwish it."

"So, Que about that wish seῆor Mac, I mean Azul." Eduardo pushed.

"Right! I, being the gracious and kind self I am, am willing to give up one of my wishes to my best friends, I will alow a week for all of us to experience the full human life-style. And for you my dearest Mac, youc an remain in my awesomely amazing body, and enjoy the thrills of being me." Bloo said with a smile.

"No Bloo! Change me back! I don't want to be you! We have two day suntil I have to go to school again, and I don't want to fail!" Mac stated shaking his best friend.

"No, no I insist- wait what? You DON'T want to be Blooregard Q. Kazoo anymore?"

"I never wanted to in the first place!"

"Oh, I see. You are just a friend that is not open to seeing the better side of things. Just be me for a few more days. Just so I can witness what you hate about school so much."

"FINE! But only two more days, and Monday morning you switch me back."

"Uh, Senor Azul, on Lunes, do you think that you can change Eduardo and amigos to humans as well?" Eduardo shyly questioned, twisting his toe.

"Heck! Why wait until then?"


End file.
